For the Love of Humanity!
by Zimithrus1
Summary: "What exactly is this supposed to be, Zack?" Genesis quipped, glancing up from the black box. "It's a card game, Gen!" Zack peeped happily. "I'm aware it is a card game, but what kind of title is 'Cards Against Humanity' supposed to imply?" 'Gen' countered impatiently. The other three in the room looked just as dumbfounded. Rated M: Language, bashing of everything, and crack pairs


Hello everyone! Zimi here, bringing you a cracked up one-shot! Since I've been stuck in a rut for all my multi-chapter stories lately, I figured I could at least give you guys a crack-a-licious shot to make up for it :p And yes, the cast of CC will be playing the brutal card game known as Cards Against Humanity! If you haven't played it, I recommend it, but only if you have a twisted sense of humor XD For those of you who know what you're getting into, I hope you enjoy this fic! :)

WARNING/DISCLAIMER: Language, bashing of just about everything (people, places, things, characters, you name it XD), crack pairs, rude and crude humor, dry sarcasm, and adult content! You have been warned XD

* * *

~xFor the Love of Humanity!x~

Four pairs of eyes each gazed at the black coated cardboard box sitting on the small brown coffee table in front of them. Some had incredulous looks while others looked very skeptical. A pair of milky blue-green eyes shot up from the plain looking box and towards the owner of a pair of Azure Mako eyes.

"What exactly _is _this supposed to be, Zack?" A voice cut in, belonging to the owner of the milky eyes.

"It's a card game, Gen!" Zack peeped, a big grin splitting across his face as he spoke. His disheveled black bangs fell into his eyes, a few strands draping his tanned face while the rest shot out behind him like the quills of a porcupine.

"I'm aware it is a card game, but what kind of title is _'Cards Against Humanity' _supposed to imply?" 'Gen' countered, a glower behind his eyes. He flicked his slightly side-swept auburn bangs from his face as his eyes glanced from the owner of the box of cards, to the box itself.

"I concur with Genesis' statement." A silken voice slipped in, coming from the right of the auburnette.

Chartreuse green eyes that resembled cat-slits rather than your average set of pupils glanced up to gaze at the ravenette. Silver hair draped either side of his sharp, yet young looking face and even traveled down his back to gently touch the tan brown carpet behind him from where he sat.

"It's supposed to imply exactly what it's implying!" Zack huffed in an exasperated manner, shrugging his shoulders before letting his hands slap his outer thighs dramatically, acting as if his two friends should just _know _what was being implied by just the title alone.

"Which is?" A third voice cut in, laced with a hint of curiosity.

The ravenette was then staring into eyes that nearly mirrored his own: Same Mako blue hue and jolt, only his eyes seemed sharper, more defined with age and wisdom than his own. Even the hair matched his in terms of color. However, his was styled differently than his own. The slightly off-black strands were parted down the middle, and the longest strands traveled to meet his defined chin. A pair of sideburns and a small amount of growing stubble near his jawline accompanied the style.

"It's a card game that breaks all rules of formality, Angeal! Honestly, the box even says that it is, and I quote: _'A party game for horrible people'_." Zack read from off the side of the black box with the white printed text.

"If it's for horrible people than why are you making us all play? Especially me!" The last of the voices to speak up cried.

Zack was met with bright blue eyes unglazed with Mako, yet tinted in near embarrassment it seemed. Bright blonde locks complemented the young face staring up at him incredulously, each spike shooting up to do as it please as if gravity didn't exist atop his head. Few wheat blonde bangs were swept to the side, but even those locks were spiky as ever.

"Puh-_lease_, Cloud. I know the kind of jokes you and your bunk mates tell. You aren't as innocent as you seem." Zack mused, crossing his arms over his chest as a quirky grin flickered on the right side of his lips.

The blonde sunk down from where he was sitting to the right of Angeal at the very edge of the coffee table. A rubicund blush assaulted his cheeks and he was keen at staring at the box for awhile. By this point, Zack plopped down on the other side of the coffee table and sat criss-cross. His black-clad hand reached up and pulled the black covering off the rest of the box, placing it aside as he grabbed a flimsy lamented paper that appeared to be the instructions on how to play.

"I don't even remembering agreeing to play this game." Genesis huffed, rolling his milky eyes as he propped his right elbow up on the table and rested his face into the palm of his hand.

"Uh, it's game night, Gen. Every Tuesday at seven o' clock sharp? This is my week to host it." The ravenette Second Class reminded, taking a stack of white cards out of the white box.

"..._Game night,_ peh! Who came up with that anyways?" The auburnette quipped impatiently, his free hand brought up to the table to start drumming on it with his red-gloved fingers.

"I do believe **you** were the one who proposed the notion." Sephiroth eloquently spoke, watching as Zack shuffled up the white cards really good.

"...I can't believe you let me suggest this." The red-head muttered, rolling his eyes again from the sheer idea.

"If it makes you feel any better, you _were _drunk at the time." Angeal brought up, eyes glancing over to the auburnette as he spoke.

"Most of the time, that is when the best ideas come from his mouth." The silverette countered, looking towards the elder ravenette.

"I suppose you're right. It did get us out of paperwork tonight, if only for a few hours." Angeal pondered aloud.

It was silent then, save for the sound of Zack finishing up shuffling the white cards and beginning to pass them out to each player, including himself. It wasn't until all ten cards per person were distributed before a feeble voice broke the quiet air surrounding them.

"So, um, how do you even play this game anyways?" Cloud asked, placing one finger on one of his white cards as he spun it around in a circle momentarily.

"Ah, it's simple! It's just like Apples to Apples. I'll even demonstrate!" Zack exclaimed as he pulled out a small stack of black cards, setting them in the center of the table to where everyone could reach with ease.

The young ravenette grabbed one black card from the top of the pile and turned it in his gloved hand so he could read it.

"Okay, so this card says _'What will always get you laid?'_, then you would grab one of your white cards that you think would be the best to use-" Zack paused as he set the example black card down and picked up a white one from the large stack.  
"Usually, it gives a more dramatic effect if you re-read the black card first, but I pulled out _'Queefing.'_ And if your card gets picked, you get one awesome point and you get to keep the black card! So yeah, that's how this game works. First to reach three black cards wins the game." He explained.

A harsh snicker came from Sephiroth that sounded more like a snort. When everyone turned to look at him, he dropped a smile and acted as if he had never chortled in the first place.

"So, let's start then." He spoke diligently, picking up his ten white cards in his left hand.

Everyone in the group followed his example, looking over their cards. Cloud couldn't help but giggle as he saw a few of his cards. Angeal had his eyes bulging out of his sockets when he scanned through his. Sephiroth had the ever so tiniest smirk on his face as he looked through his cards. Genesis was half amused, yet possibly half disturbed at his cards or even the notion of this game.

"Okay, I'll be the Card Czar first so you guys can get the hang of it. We'll move in a clockwise fashion, so Cloud, you will be Russian emperor of cards next." Zack spoke.

"Uhuh." The blonde spoke with a slightly cracked voice as he tried to keep from giggling as he looked at one of his cards.

Zack picked up a black card, turning it over in his right hand to see what it said.

_"After the earthquake, Sean Penn brought _ to the people of Haiti."_ The ravenette read aloud. He set the black card down near the center of the table but still relatively close to him.

The four on the other side of the table skimmed through their choices. Sephiroth immediately slid a face-down white card out towards the upward facing black card, then drew his black-gloved hand back with a tiny smirk. Cloud all but slapped his card down onto the pile, trying to contain a snort. Angeal looked as if he was going to pick one card, but changed his mind and sent out another one. Genesis was hesitant for awhile, face scrunching in thought before shrugging and sliding a card out face down.

Zack picked them all up, then shuffled them all around for a few moments so he wouldn't know who set what down. When he was pleased with his shuffling job, he pulled them all out one-by-one to read them aloud.

_"After the earthquake, Sean Penn brought..._  
_'Science', to the people of Haiti... _  
He brought _'Fancy Feast' _to the people.  
He brought _'The female orgasm' _to the people.  
He brought _'Assless chaps' _to the people..."

After reading off the choices the ravenette bust out into laughter, looking over each card again as he thought. He settled on fancy feast as the funniest. Genesis reached over and took the winning prize of the black card with a victorious smile on his face. This time, Cloud reached over and grabbed a black card from the pile, beginning to read it out loud.

_"What am I giving up for Lent?"_ He asked, setting the card down when he finished reading.

Everyone looked over their white cards, studying them intently. This go round, nearly everyone slammed their cards down at the same time, startling the blonde. He quickly scooped the cards into his hands, shuffling them up good before bringing them up to his face.

" I'm giving up _'White people' _for Lent...  
_'A bitch slap'_  
_'Edible underpants'_  
or_ 'My genitals'."_

Cloud had a few laughs to himself as he mauled over his options, picking 'a bitch slap' in the end. Angeal took that black card as his own, now becoming tied with Genesis. Zack however, started complaining that the genitals card was a whole lot funnier than a plain bitch slap. The Card Czar then became Angeal as he drew a black card from the pile.

_"I got 99 problems but _ ain't one." _The elder ravenette read, setting down the card like the others had done before him.

Genesis commented that the bitch slap card would have been a good one for this round, Zack agreed whole-heartedly as they all browsed through their choices. Sephiroth was the first to lay his card out into play, followed by Cloud not a moment later. Genesis slid his card out quickly, nearly flipping it over where his answer would have been seen. The young ravenette was the last to give up his white card. Angeal gathered and shuffled the cards, proceeding to read them.

"I got 99 problems but _'Riding off into the sunset' _ain't one...  
_'Self-loathing'_  
_'Poor life choices'_  
_'racism'._" He read before setting the black card down against the table.

"ohh, the self-loathing hits too close to home for some reason..." Cloud muttered aloud, shaking off the feeling of deija-vu as if he had experienced it before.

"Odd isn't it?" Zack piped up, feeling almost the same thing.

"Hmm...I think I'm going with racism." Angeal decided.

"Sweet!" The blonde exclaimed, taking the black card for himself.

"Although that's one of your problems, Angeal. Why just the other day you called a Wutain a 'dirty old fart foreigner' when you were driving." Genesis reminded.

"The guy was like, ninety-five and going 25 in a 45! I had every reason to call him what I did...Dirty foreigner..." The ravenette mumbled, having a rare moment of not being very honorable.

By this time Sephiroth picked up the next black card to read it.

_"What is George W. Bush thinking about right now?"_ He read.

"Who the fuck is that?" Genesis quipped, glancing over to the silverette as if he would know.

"I don't think anyone is gonna know, I had this game imported from another country. Called the US or something stupid like that." Zack spoke up, shaking his head as he looked through his cards, realizing he was under the ten quota before drawing two more white cards to sustain the right amount. As did the others who forgot to do so.

The four white cards were placed face-down onto the table and the silverette gathered them all up.

"George Bush is thinking about '_Ronald Reagan'_  
_'The hardworking Mexican'_  
_'German Dungeon porn'_  
_'My sex life."_

"If that guy was thinking about your sex life, then he'd be seriously thinking about nothing!" Genesis exclaimed with a holler.

However, Sephiroth and Cloud glanced at each other quickly, sharing an embarrassed flush across their cheeks before whipping away quickly. No one noticed, thankfully.

"I am going to pick the, dungeon porn." Sephiroth spoke with a slightly awkward pause in the middle of his sentence.

"Yyeeeesssss~!" Zack nearly hissed in joy as he pulled back the black card to chalk on an awesome point.

At this point, Genesis grabbed a black card from the pile, still chuckling softly over his statement from earlier.

_"What is Batman's guilty pleasure?"_...Again, who the **fuck **are these people?" Genesis spoke, nearly tossing the black card down onto the table after he finished talking.

"Use context clues Gen, he's obviously a bat, that's also a man...Or maybe a man that's also a bat? Maybe he's a superhero, kinda like how people think SOLDIER's are superheros!" Angeal concluded, picking out a white card and shoving it towards the black card against the table.

"He sounds just as stupid as George Bush, or whatever that other guy was..." Genesis muttered, watching another white card slide towards him, followed by another.

"I think he sounds cool!" Zack interjected with near offense, tossing his card towards the auburnette's face.

His outburst was received with a sardonic eye roll as the red-head gathered up all the white cards and shuffled them up.

"Batman's guilty pleasure is _'Mr. Clean, right behind you'_  
_'Nazis'_  
_'Jobs'_  
_'Genghis Khan'..._ What the fuck! These are all retarded answers! Did you all run out of good cards or what?" The red-head complained, looking through them again.

"Hey! Whatever in Shiva's name is Nazis sounded funny!" Cloud griped.

"No way! Mr. Clean in funnier! Picture a bald guy that's the face of cleaning products standing behind you with a weird freaking smile you only see on his products!" Zack burst, almost wanting to argue with the blonde on which choice was funnier.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go with jobs!" Genesis near growled, unhappy that he didn't get any funny cards to judge.

Angeal then claimed his second card of the night, only one more away from complete victory. The Card Czar circle then made a round-a bout back to Zack, who took up his black card eagerly.

_"Why am I sticky?" _He read before setting the card down.

A harsh snort came from Sephiroth, but when eyes were on him again he acted as if he made no noise, then he placed his white card onto the table with a tiny smirk.

"He's always thinking something amusing but never shares, why is that, I wonder?" Genesis pondered as he picked out his white card.

"Maybe he doesn't want the media catching a whiff of what he's really thinking." Angeal theorized, placing out his white card.

"But we're his friends! He acts like we'd blab to his fan-club about it!" Zack exclaimed, waiting for everyone else to toss him their cards.

"Zack, _you're _the one who gives those fan-clubs all the tidbits on our daily lives." Angeal retorted, raising a single eyebrow with an all knowing look behind his eyes.

"oh." The younger ravenette drawled awkwardly as Cloud slid his card over without a word or noise.

The ravenette scooped up all the cards after shuffling them against the table, reading them off dramatically.

"I'm sticky because _'Panda sex'_  
_'Teenage pregnancy'_  
_'Powerful thighs'_  
_'hormone injections'..._

"Whoa! Hands down I'm going with the injections!" Zack exclaimed, pointing to it for emphasis.

Cloud scooped up his second card with a small and devious smile, knowing all too well why the ravenette picked his card. Angeal sighed with a smile, recalling the memory.

"What made you come to a decision so quick?" Sephiroth pondered, drawing a few more white cards as he noticed his hand was getting low.

"Remember when I was a third class and after my first Mako treatments I was cooped up in Angeal's place for three days? Well I felt really hot and warm and when Ang' went to feel my forehead, he got stuck for a second before he pulled his hand away! And I **swear **to Minerva that my sweat was like sticky syrup because a thick globby string just **streee-tched **with Ang's hand like hot cheese! Oh it was so gross! I even got the stringy sticky sweat stuck all over the bed too!" Zack exclaimed, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"I still have the stains on those sheets..." The older ravenette admitted as Cloud chuckled softly to himself.

Then the blonde reached over to the pile and grabbed a black card to read off.

_"_: Kid tested, mother-approved." _He spoke before setting the card down onto the table.

Another snort came from Sephiroth, except this time everyone just let it go without making a big deal about it. It didn't take long for the four to pick their cards and slide them over towards the cadet. He took them up and shuffled them up, dropping one face-down on the floor on accident. He picked it up and read the cards.

_"A defective condom: Kid tested, mother-approved..._  
_'This year's mass shooting'_  
_'My collection of high-tech sex toys'_  
_'Dick Cheney'."_

Everyone immediately started bursting out into laughter after the first white card read.

"Ahaha, o-oh my God, those a-ahaha-are all so f-funny!" Zack gasped, trying to catch his breath during his mad fit of laughter

"I-can't~! I just- HAHA!" Genesis howled, banging his fist onto the table repeatedly as his whole body shook with laughter.

Even Angeal was snickering, although he was trying to hold it back because one of those happened to be a very serious issue. Even so, it was just too funny to resist a crack-up or two.

"Wooow, this is a really hard decision! Hmmm..." Cloud pondered through a few harsh chuckles that sounded more like gags. "I guess I'm going with Mass shooting." He decided.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth earned his first black card of the night with a smug look on his face. Everyone else was just shocked silent, not even knowing the General could pick such a serious topic to joke about.

Angeal quickly drew a black card before the silence could stretch into something more awkward than it already was.

_"When I am President of the United States, I will create the department of _." _The older ravenette spoke, setting the card down softly.

"Hey! That's the country where I got this game!" Zack exclaimed as he looked up from his cards momentarily.

"...Weird fuckin' country if you ask me." Genesis snipped sarcastically as he laid out his white card.

"If by 'weird' you mean '**fuckin' awesome!**" The Second Class countered. "If it wasn't for the people in that weird place we wouldn't have this horribly awesome game!" He brought up as he placed his card onto the table.

"I'm still curious on what kind of name 'United States' is supposed to be, it sounds like they were low on time and just had to settle on that." Angeal spoke as he saw Sephiroth place his card atop the other white ones as the rest of the group refilled their white cards.

When all the white cards had been assembled, the First class picked them up, shuffled them slightly, then read them aloud.

"I will create the department of '_Man meat'..._  
_'Masturbation'_  
_'Alcoholism'_  
_'50,000 volts straight to the nipples'."_

Cloud made a pained face as his hands went to cover up his chest. Just the thought alone didn't sound like a pleasent time.

"**Yes to alcohol!**" Genesis cheered, pumping a fist into the air "**Banora Appletini on me!**" He added as he slammed his card down.

"If you were actually the judge this round I'd say you could go for that." Sephiroth quipped playfully as he slid his card over towards the black one.

"You know, Man meat and Masturbation go...**Hand-in-Hand, **if you get what I'm sayin'!" Zack spoke, voice breaking as he tried to hold back hysterical laughter.

That sentence caused Sephiroth to snort, a soft chuckle actually coming out of his mouth and Cloud stopped covering his chest as he sputtered with laughter that sounded more like a stalling car engine.

"I'm going to go with alcoholism." Angeal decided with a nod of his head.

Genesis pulled back his second card with a triumphant laugh, tied with Angeal in terms of black cards. By this time Sephiroth picked up a new black card to read.

_"_ is a slippery slope that leads to _"..._ Huh, this one has two blanks." The silverette spoke aloud.

"Ohhh! These are fun! For these, you just pick two white cards to play, then put the card you want read **first **on **top! **The order **is **important!" Zack explained, taking a few more cards from the pile of unused white cards to rebuild his hand.

More thought went into these cards since they had to pick two and have them make some sort of sense. In a matter of moments, everyone had their cards in order and placed neatly in front of the elite First class. To randomize it without loosing order, each stack was picked up and moved to a different spot on the table. Sephiroth then began by turning over the first set.

_'A Fleshlight' _is a slippery slope that leads to _'Figgy pudding'..._  
_'Inserting a Mason jar into my anus' _is a slippery slope that leads to _'Natural Selection.'_  
_'Estrogen' _is a slippery slope that leads to _'A pouty face."_  
_'Cheating in the special olympics' _is a slippery slope that leads to _'The Rapture'."_

"See what happens when you cheat kids? **You bring about the end of the world."** Zack grunted sadistically at the end, laughing evilly afterwards.

"Can you imagine sticking a jar up your butt? What if it broke? The shards would be...Inside your butt. And whatever was in the jar would be just, **oozing **out of your..." Cloud spoke with pauses, cringing at the end as he got a mental image of an old jar full of organs breaking in his ass.

"Well put imagery, Cloud. I think I will pick that one." Sephiroth spoke, pushing the set of cards with that combo written on it.

"Thank _you!_" Zack sang in a singsong voice as he swiped his second black card, now becoming tied for first with Ang' and Gen'.

The group took a moment to refill their hands back up to ten cards again, always forgetting to draw after the end of each round. Genesis picked up a black card from the ever diminishing pile and brought it close to his milky blue-green eyes to read.

_'Why can't I sleep at night?"..._Huh, I think that's because a certain black haired First class gets frisky and likes to have a little heated, fiery fun by totally being on top and-"

The red-head didn't have enough time to finish his statement because Angeal swiped a random white card and threw at the auburnette and it smacked him square in the lips, causing him to yelp and leaving a stinging gash slit horizontally across the pink flesh.

"Whaaaa-!?" Zack gasped, sounding more like a squeak from the way he drew in his breath after speaking.

"Look what you did! You let the **Puppy **of all people hear that!" The ravenette snorted, much like a pissed off bull.

He slammed his white card down onto the table with enough force he made the entire thing shake. Cloud took it upon himself to scoot a foot away from Angeal and hover even more so to the edge of the coffee table. The Elder ravenette's eyes locked towards the Second class with embers blaring behind.

"If word gets out of what you just heard, I will **strangle **the living daylights out of you." Angeal promised, pointing a black-clad index finger at the teen.

Zack just slid over his white card in silence, eyes wide in fright and lips pursed tightly together, almost sucked in to quiver behind his teeth. Cloud cautiously edged his card over to Genesis with quaky handy work, who shuffled up the cards before reading them.

"I can't sleep at night because _'Horse Meat'_  
_'Being fat and stupid'_  
_'Historically black colleges'_  
_'A pyramid of severed heads'." _He spoke, setting the white cards down to look them all over.

"I bet you Palmer can't sleep at night because he's fat and stupid!" Zack interjected with a giggle.

"That is false. Palmer cannot do **anything** because he is fat and stupid." Sephiroth correctly playfully, propping up his elbows on the table so he could rest his face in his gloved hands.

"Oh yeah!" The ravenette agreed with a quick nod of the head.

"Regardless, I'm picking the severed heads, although personally I'd find that funny, especially if they were Wutain." Genesis responded.

"Actually, I do believe Angeal would be the most amused to see a pyramid of severed Wutain heads. Not to mention if they looked like that elderly man that caused his road rage to act up." The silverette said with a grin as he took the winning black card, tieing himself with just about everyone, leaving Cloud in last place.

"I would be more than amused..." Angeal wickedly agreed, a bit too sinister for anyone's liking.

The circle came back to Zack once more as he drew another black card from the pile.

_'Instead of coal, Santa now gives the bad children _." _The Second class said, plopping the card down onto the table as a crooked smile carved across his lips almost to the equivalent of a Halloween pumpkin.

"Santa was always mean to me, I always got coal..." Cloud moped as he slid his white card out.

"You? Cloud? _Cloud the little Chocobo_. Got **Coal?**" Zack asked in disbelief, taking unnecessary pauses to seem more sympathetic to the blonde.

"Uhuh. He even left me a note once. He told me to treat my mother better and be a good boy or all I'd ever get for the rest of my life was coal. It's not my fault she just couldn't keep up with me!" The blonde quipped, crossing his arms over his chest after shoving his white card towards the little pile.

"Keep up?" Sephiroth asked, surprisingly inclined at how such an awkward teen could have been wild.

"Oh yeah, I used to beat up all the kids in the village, run around in the old Shin-Ra manor, explore the mountains, and I'd never tell my mom where I was going or nothing." The cadet explained, making brief eye contact with the General. "Although she said if I ever had a child of my own then she'd give me the 'Mommy curse' and pray to Minerva that I had one just like me so I'd loose my shit. But that's not happening!" Cloud explained triumphantly as all the white cards were placed near the black one, in which Zack picked up to read.

"Instead of coal, Santa now gives the bad children _'Vigorous Jazz hands'_  
_'Road head'_  
_'Balls'_  
_'The clitoris'..._ Talk about an awkward stocking stuffer." Zack said, shaking his head softly as he snorted a bit.

"Jeeze, I'm glad I got stuck with the coal, what the hell would I do with all those balls?" Cloud rhetorically asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You could always choke on them?" Sephiroth brought up with harsh laughter following his statement, having to bring his hand up to drape over his mouth to contain his laughter.

All color drained from the blonde's face and he thought for certain he was going to pass out. Especially when everyone that was gathered around the coffee table busted a lung with throaty laughter.

"OOHHhh! That was **great! **Haaa~! Okay, I'm totally picking balls now!" Zack exclaimed.

Then Sephiroth claimed his third and final black card, thus winning Cards Against Humanity.

"I suppose I win?" The silverette inquired with a smile on his face, especially when he saw Zack throw his white cards up into the air and sputter like a dying car engine with protests.

Cloud just nudged his only black card away with a pout on his face, recovering from the balls comment in the moment he realized he came in dead last.

"I have to say, this has probably been our best game night yet!" Genesis exclaimed, setting the rest of his cards down.

"I agree." Sephiroth responded, nodding once for emphasis.

"We have to play this game more often now that I know you guys have a secret dirty minds like me!" Zack responded, picking up all the white cards and stacking them into the box.

"I think we should play this every game night." Cloud spoke up, turning over his white cards to his Second Class friend.

"I like that idea." Angeal agreed, a grin on his face as he spoke.

"Sweet! Guess Cards has become the official game for Game Night!' The young ravenette cheered as he put the black lid over the box, sealing it up until the next time they played it.

"Next time, I'm gonna kick all of your asses!" Genesis declared, pointing a finger at everyone in the room.

"We shall see about that." Sephiroth mused, slanting his cat-slit eyes at his red-head friend.

"The night's still pretty young...Anyone wanna play one more game?" Zack inquired sheepishly.

The group looked towards a clock hanging behind their heads in the Second Class' flat, noting that the time was one eight fifty-five. Before they knew it, the top of the box was yanked off and they were already setting up for round two.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way, as I was writing all those Q and A's for the game, I actually had the game sitting next to me and I was just pulling out random black and white cards to use! XD

Hope you liked it! If you would like to see a part two, shoot me a PM or tell me so in the reviews, I'm sure I could make another ;) Also, don't forget to tell me what you thought!

Toodles!  
~Zimithrus1


End file.
